One night fairy tale
by xxDaniAnimexx
Summary: One-shot. Akane/Shindou IE GO. Akane is tired of Shindou not noticing her affection, but Kirino gives her hope to take one last shot; and so she does. Will he know about her feelings after spending one beautiful night under the stars, with her by his side. Changed my pen-name, NakamuryMiyanna


**I love the pairing: Shindou and Akane. This pairing needs more love. That's why I decided to do a fanfic about them. About my other story "The way things go" I'm not sure if I will continue, I have the feeling that only about six or seven people actually read it.**

P.S.: Set in GO.  
Disclaimer: Nakamury Miyanna does not own IE or IE GO, she only owns her OC's and the storyline.

**Kirino: This is going to be interesting  
Shindou: What do you mean? What's this about?  
Daniëlla:*Hits the back of Shindou's head hard* Stop being stupid!  
Sangoku:*To Akane* He really is clueless, isn't he?  
Daniëlla: Yes, but that will change.  
Shindou: What are you guys talking about? **

**Shindou's POV**

I was waiting on the field for the team for some training, when I realized a certain girl with long chestnut hair that was tied into two plaits was sitting against a tree.

He was walking in her direction but then stopped when he noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. 'I've never seen her cry before. Something must be wrong' I thought.

"Akane, are you ok?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a look that showed that she didn't know I was there. She regained herself but didn't show her usual, friendly look. Instead she looked angry at me.

Her look gave me a feeling that someone was holding a knife behind my back. Probably because I've never seen her even a little angry.

"Why do you care. Just leave me alone." she said. She was no longer looking at me, she was now looking in front of her.

I was shocked. I have never heard her talk like that. Her voice was stronger and louder than normal, but if you listened carefully you could hear the sadness in her voice.

"W-what? I-you-I-" I stuttered, still in shock.

"I SAID, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Akane, who had quickly gotten up from the ground, yelled at me.

She turned around and ran away from me.

I wanted to go after her but it was like an invisible force was keeping me there, not able to say anything. 'Akane had just yelled at me.' was the only thing that went through my mind.

**Akane's POV **

I kept running even though I knew he wasn't coming after me. I just needed to get away from him, far away.

I stopped running and leaned with my back against a wall. I felt the tears running down my cheeks, I just couldn't control it.

I was sitting on the ground with my back against the wall and my head in my hands, when I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I looked up I saw that it was Kirino

"Akane, are you alright?" he asked me, with a worried look.

"I'm fine Kirino-san." I told him, but he didn't seem to buy it. He sat down next to me but said nothing. He just stared at me in silence.

I sighed. I couldn't take the way he was looking at me, like he was looking right through me.

I gave in and told him everything. I expected him to laugh any second, but he didn't, instead he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh." He said as if it was the only thing he could think of, which it probably was.

We were both quite for a minute but then Kirino spoke up, "But why don't you tell him your feelings?"

"Because he doesn't feel the same way about me. He never showed any feelings for me." I told him, looking down at my knees.

"Shindou is oblivious, he wouldn't know what romance or love is if it was holding up a huge sign with his name in neon letters." we both snickered at that comment. "But that doesn't mean he doesn't like you back. You just have to help him understand his own feelings."

"But-" I said but I was cut off by Sangoku "Kirino, are you coming or what! Shindou has been acting weird the entire time, do you know what's wrong with him?"

Kirino looked at me as I looked at him, begging. He seemed to get it. "No I don't. I'm coming Sangoku-sempai." He got up and walked away, but he quickly looked back at me with a look that said "Talk to him."

**Shindou's POV**

Coach Endou was discussing our next match but I just couldn't pay attention, I was thinking about what happened this morning.

_**(Thoughts) **_  
'Why do I bother so much, it's just Akane. Sure this behavior wasn't normal from her but why do I care so much._ Because you have feelings for her. _WHAT? No I don't! _Oh no? Then why are you thinking it?_ Wait, what? You are saying it, not me._ I am you, idiot. I'm your subconscious. You lo-. _Stop it! _You can deny it all you want, but you know you love her. _I don't love her. Do I? How could I love her, she's just a friend. Sure, she's nice and pretty and she has a smile I could look at forever. Wait, did I really just think that? _Yep. _No not you again! Can't you just leave me alone?

As I was having a fight with my subconscious I heard someone call my name, it was coach Endou.

"Shindou!" he said loudly. Everyone was looking at me now. "If you can't pay attention you might as well leave." Endou said. Was the coach really asking him to leave?

Then the coach turned to Akane, "You too Akane. I know you're not a player but even managers have to pay attention, and since you weren't you can go." He told her, looking very serious.

Everyone was surprised to see coach Endou like this, he didn't only send away one of their manager, but also one of their forwards and midfielder.

"O-ok." I stuttered.

I walked out of the club building, with Akane walking next to me.

Just as she was about to walk down the stairs outside the club building she tripped. I was fast enough to catch her before she would fall. When I looked at her and saw that she was blushing madly, I realized that our faces were only inches apart, making me blush as well.

The rest of our position didn't make it much easier, I was holding her with my hands on her back and her arms around my neck. I was leaning forward so she was leaning backwards.

I should let go of her but I just couldn't, it just felt so right.

I was looking right into her eyes as she looked at mine, inch by inch our faces got closer.

'OH MY GOD! What am I doing?' I thought.

When our lips almost touched my cell phone went off (Yeah, I know. I'm cheesy. I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry!).

Both our eyes widened in shock.

I helped her to stand up straight and then answered my cell phone. "Hello?" I said, wondering who I was talking to. The question in my head was answered when I heard my mother's voice through the phone, "Hey sweetie! Your dad has some business problems so he's a bit grumpy. I think it's best if you wait with coming home. I'll call you when he's cooled off. Bye" She said.

"Ok bye." I said to her. I hang up and put the phone back into my pocket.

"S-so w-w-who was i-it?" Akane, who was blushing a bright shade of red and was completely avoiding eye contact, asked.

"My mom. She said it was probably best if I got home a little later. Dad problems." I told her

I looked at her but I couldn't tell what she was thinking. "How about we go somewhere?" I asked her. 'What did I say? Sure I loved to spent time with her but I'm not sure if that's such a good idea with all this confusion. This was you're doing, wasn't it? _Thank me later. _Don't wait for it.' I thought

"Yes, that would be great." She said, still blushing a little bit but smiling.

He was stunned. She actually wanted to spent time with me. "Oh… Well… Where would you like to go?" I asked

"How about the park?" she suggested.

"Sure. Let's go." I said as I walked towards the park.

_**At the park.**_

We were at the park and the stars were looking down upon us.

I was looking up to the stars but when I looked back at Akane I froze, she looked beautiful in this light.

She had taken out her plaits and the wind was now blowing though her beautiful, loose, wavy, chestnut coloured hair, her eyes seemed to light up and she looked more like an angel then she had ever done before.

I stared at her for several moments but then she looked back at me and asked "Why are looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

I grinned. She was so cute when she was acting like this "No, it's nothing." I said to her

We continued to walk through the park when I suddenly asked "Akane, why were you so upset this morning?".

Her eyes widened. "It's nothing, don't worry." she told me, looking the other way.

"Akane, I know you're lying. You can tell me. I promise I'll keep it secret." I told her.

Then she looked at me and gave me a comforting smile and said "You know what? Let's not think of that now, let's just enjoy ourselves."

She turned around and ran, her movements too fast for me to follow. I started to run after her but she was pretty fast.

When I had finally caught up with her I tackled her, knocking us both down. When I opened my eyes I realized I was lying on top of her.

I started to worry if I had hurt her, but when I saw her face I saw that she was looking rather shocked but not hurt. She was blushing and so was I.

"I-eh-I" I said, not knowing what to say.

I got up and gave her a hand to help her up as well. I heard music on the background and apparently Akane heard it too, because next thing I knew she grabbed my hand and we started dancing all around.

The music started to slow down to a more calm and romantic melody. We stopped dancing and I saw Akane was blushing.

I held out a hand and when she saw it she looked at me for a few seconds, but then she smiled. She laid one of her hands in mine and the other one on my shoulder, I put my hand on her back and we started dancing to the song.

My eyes were lost in her beautiful smile and her sparkling eyes. When she saw the way I was looking at her she blushed and looked at her feet, her hair covering her face.

I laid a hand under her chin and said "Don't hide your face like that, it's such a waste of beauty.".

I smiled and she looked at me with wide eyes, and before I knew it she had laid her hands on my cheeks and pulled me into a kiss.

My eyes widened from shock but then I relaxed and joined in.

We kept kissing and neither of us wanted to end this moment. Little did we know that some people were watching us.

**Third person's POV**

Standing behind some trees, watching the new couple, were Kirino, Sangoku, Kurama and some others. They smiled seeing how happy they seemed together.

"Are you enjoy the show?" someone said. Everyone turned around to see who it was, it was coach Endou.

"Coach Endou, what are you doing here?" Sangoku asked.

"That's not of any importance, is it?" he said, looking at the couple a few feet away.

The others looked as well. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Kirino asked.

He grinned and said "Let's just say the older you get the more you'll see and understand.".

Shindou and Akane stopped kissing and looked at each other is silence, but then Shindou pulled her in a tight embrace and whispered in her ear "I love you.".

Then Akane whispered "I never stopped loving you.".

**End**

**I hope you liked it. Please please ****pleeeaaase**** review.**

**Daniëlla: What do you think?  
Fudou: I hated it.  
Daniëlla: FUDOU! WHAT THE HELL! You're not supposed to be here. Get out or I'll kick your ass!  
Fudou: I'm not afraid of you.  
Kairy: I felt a disturbance in the force.  
Fudou: Uh Oh. Eh... I'll be going then. *Runs for his life*  
**


End file.
